


When It Snows

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Expanded Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedge has bad memories of the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Snows

**Author's Note:**

> written as a Christmas present for "alaxes" in 2015

“Wedge,” said Iella, with the sort of patience usually reserved for their children, “It’s only a bit of snow.”

“To _you_ it’s only a bit of snow,” he protested, winding a scarf around his neck. “I have bad memories of snow.”

She frowned. “You grew up on a space station. The cold, I could see— but it’s just the snow, isn’t it?”

“I know you’ve studied recent galactic history,” said Wedge. “But clearly you’ve missed a few things. A few years before the Empire fell, there was a small skirmish on a planet called Hoth.”

Iella’s frown softened. “I know you were at Hoth,” she said, softly. “Was it really that bad?”

“Mostly… no,” her husband admitted. “I mean, it was freezing even inside, and everything was made of ice, so we couldn’t even turn on any heaters, but mostly… no. Being on base was annoying, sure, but it was the battle that’s the problem.”

She studied him for a long moment. “Does this have to do with Wes’s stupid story?”

“It’s only stupid when Wes tells it,” said Wedge. “He jokes about the fact that he almost died before we made it back to Echo Base, but he didn’t have to watch one of his best friends slowly turn blue and stop talking.”

“And Wes not talking is a very bad sign,” Iella agreed. “You really thought you’d lost him, then, didn’t you?”

Wedge nodded. “Not just then.”

She smiled. “The girls will understand if you want to stay inside, you know.”

He shook his head, smiling, too. “No. Let’s make some _good_ memories of the snow.”

Iella kissed him, gently. “Okay.”

The sound of tiny feet was their only warning as Syal and Miri came hurtling toward the front door. “Snow, Daddy! Let’s go outside!”

Wedge smiled. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
